Rendezvous
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Just when Percy thought his life was calming down, a mysterious visitor leaves him confused and disorientated the morning after their rendezvous...


**A new little story for you guys, I think this one will be relatively short, in comparison to I Give It All anyway xD**

…**Chapter 1 - The Morning After…**

Percy fell out of bed, his head felt heavy and his body, despite him just waking up, felt so tired and worn. It felt like flu, only without the sneezing cold and sore throat, just the fuzzy head and muscle aches. But he wasn't sure, demigods were generally really healthy, he'd only had the flu once, maybe, very mildly, years and _years _ago.

He looked down to see himself half dressed, no shirt, jeans undone and hanging haphazardly off his hips, he felt weird… _that _feeling, it was… he remembered something, something that had felt so very good, that had involved the downstairs department. He couldn't remember…

He pulled some clean clothes on, his jeans being rather scuffed with grains of dirt or sand. He had to fight to keep himself on his feet, leaning against every piece of furniture on his way to the door. He took a deep breath before stepping out, shielding his eyes from the blinding light of Apollo's sun. He blinked, trying not to sway as he walked, he was so dizzy, it took effort to distinguish ground from sky.

The other campers were heading for breakfast. Ugh, breakfast, he felt a bit sick, he hadn't eaten since… lunch yesterday? He couldn't quite recall. He was hungry, but, his stomach felt full, in a threatening sort of, the minuscule contents of your stomach are about to make a sudden throaty appearance, sort of way.

He took a slow walk to breakfast, sitting down at his table whilst all the other demigods were already eating. He tried to make himself look occupied, but it was hard while sitting on his own, at an empty table, not eating, by himself, with nothing… alone.

He smiled at anyone he noticed looking his way, but he couldn't get past the urge to just lay down on his bench, get some more sleep. He was slumped over the table as it was, eyelids drooping slightly. He was aching and tired, he was dizzy, beginning to feel the tell-tale thumping of a headache, what happened yesterday? It had been the end of lessons, in free time, before dinner, he thought, yes, he'd been on his way to dinner, on his own, near the beach. It was all fuzzy, was that yesterday? He wasn't sure, that could have been any other day he was remembering…

Breakfast was soon over, the demigods were leaving, he got up too, maybe the walk would do him some good. As he stood he remembered… lips, he remember _her_ lips… soft yet confident, she had dominated him. He stepped away from the table, the beach, he'd been sat in his hiding place under the dock, a little cubby hole beneath the boardwalk, not underwater but not accessible without being submerged at first. He visited it often, just for somewhere quiet to relax or think, he'd been there, to chill for ten minutes before dinner.

He's paused mid-walk, he hadn't been alone for long, _she _had come… kissing him, pawing at his body, she had him pushed down against the sand, completely hidden from prying eyes. He couldn't remember why he wasn't forward by that point, being undressed with that woman… she was slim, with long ebony hair flowing down to her hips, it had almost danced around her as she moved… there was something odd about her… well there must have been, just appearing out of the water and starting to kiss him, why hadn't he objected? He wasn't the type to do things like that with total strangers… he'd felt, weird… it was frustrating, he couldn't remember…

Undressed, they'd been undressed, he'd been kissing her… who was she? Why couldn't he remember _everything? _why did he feel so ill?

He stumbled back a few steps before dropping to the floor, head hitting the marble with a concerning sounding whack. The last thing he saw was the blaring sun shining down as his eyes slid shut, finally letting him rest.

…

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that his throat was dry. He was thirsty, _really _thirsty. His mouth had the moisture equivalent of sand. He feebly tried to lick his lips, but it was sore, his lips, his tongue, both?

His eyes ached as he open them, the room wasn't particularly bright, but it still hurt.

"He lives!" Came a voice from nearby. Percy groaned, scrubbing his face.

"What happened?" He croaked.

"You fainted." Came a much older voice. Percy blinked through the haze, pushing himself up.

"Chiron?"

"Yes Percy. How are you feeling?" Well, things were coming into focus now.

"Thirsty…" he said, examining his surrounding in a rather dazed fashion. He was in the infirmary.

"Here." Came the other voice. Percy looked, it was Grover, holding out what seemed to be a glass of nectar. He had to think twice about taking it, it didn't seem appealing in the slightest, but knowing that it was probably for the best he sat completely upright and took it into his shaky grip. He only took a sip but choked on it, attempting to keep his coughs and splutters to an absolute minimum while under the watchful eyes of the centaur and the curious eyes of the satyr. He managed to control himself, forcing down the rest of it, it did nothing for the dryness in his throat, but more curiously, it tasted vile. It shouldn't taste vile, it should taste of your favourite. He tried to ignore it.

Grover grabbed the glass from him when it seemed that Percy was going to pass out again, but the demigod managed to support himself.

"You might be feeling better if you ate properly." Chiron said scoldingly. Percy had to think about that, maybe Chiron had noticed him not going to dinner the previous day, and he hadn't eaten any breakfast, he didn't want to eat, he just wanted a drink, not nectar, he wanted water.

"What?" He asked, his mouth not quite keeping up with his brain. The centaur narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and Percy had the sudden urge to get his act together. "Sorry, guess I was distracted." He said sheepishly, trying a smile. He wasn't sure Chiron believed him but he had no reason not to.

When they didn't say anything, he swung his legs off the bunk and braced himself to stand. He shakily got to his feet, swaying slightly but attempting to look confident, the end effect was that he just looked like a bit of a drunkard.

"Grover, take him to eat." He turned his attention back to Percy. "You have the rest of the day off. I suggest you get some sleep." The demigod just stared at him, why wasn't he just getting some Ambrosia pushed at him and a pat on the back on his way back into action? It took him a moment to realise he should be walking after his friend, he almost tripped over himself on his way to catch up.

They ended up on the porch of the big house, Grover was just going down the steps when Percy paused mid-walk, hand grabbing the side rail. The sunlight shone brightly through the wooden patterns that overhang end the porch roof, they reminded him, the light shining through the planks of the boardwalk, she was laid down naked and he was on top of her. He put a hand on his head, he'd had sex with her, it had been good, _felt_ _good. _He couldn't remember anything after that.

His knees gave way beneath him, hitting the floor boards with a thud.

"Percy!" Grover was suddenly at his side, trying to help him back to his feet.

"What's wrong with him?" Came a separate voice, Percy saw a silhouette in front of him, tall, holding a tell-tale can of diet coke in his hand. Grover couldn't answer, he didn't know.

"I-" Percy started before falling completely to the floor for the second time that day.

…**End of Chapter 1…**

**Muahahaha. Please review and subscribe and such, I know it's only a little start, but still :)**

…

**More updates will happen soon. :3**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly – PercyxTriton (UPDATED)**

Crazy - PercyxNico

**Guilt – PercyxPoseidon (UPDATED)**

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All – ApolloxPercy (UPDATED)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away – HermesxPercy (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise! (UPDATED)**

**Rendezvous – Percyx? (NEW)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

Until Next Time,

-Pp


End file.
